Desaparecidos
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, Los once hijos del matrimonio Loud habían desaparecido, nadie sabía de su paradero, nadie sabía en donde fueron vistos por ultima vez , Toda Royal woods estaba al tanto de su busqueda, sin resultado, como si les hubiera tragado la tierra , Rita y Lynn sr no perdían las esperanzas ¿donde estan los Loud?


**Hola a todos los que me lean, la verdad este pequeño One-shot no planeaba escribirlo peeero aquí está, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Desaparecidos (The loud house One-shot)**

 _ **Royal woods Michigan, 31 de marzo….**_

En aquel día todo había cambiado en el vecindario de Royal Woods, en la tarde del día 29 de marzo, principalmente en la casa infamemente conocida del vecindario por sus constantes gritos y ruidos, avenida Franklin 1216 de Michigan.

Hoy en día en aquella casa , era la casa del silencio, un silencio tan sepulcral como el que ofrecía la madrugada, donde el ambiente sólo tenía tristeza, donde sólo se escuchaban los lamentos de dos personas adultas, Rita Loud y Lynn loud padre a quienes sus once bendiciones les habían sido arrebatadas, ambos se encontraban llorando por sus retoños ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado? ¿habian sido secuestrados? ¿Cómo es que nadie había visto nada?

Esa eran las preguntas que hacían ellos con tratar de saber el paradero de sus hijos, no entendían como pudo haber ocurrido, se sabe que Lynn, Lola y Lori sabían cómo defenderse, aunque su querido hijo y sus otras hijas no eran precisamente expertas en pelear , pero sabían cómo defenderse.

No paraban de recordar aquellos días felices antes que sus hijos desaparecieran, ellos tenían que ser fuertes, tenían que ser optimistas, tenían que pensar que ellos estarían bien , que a ellos no les había pasado nada, Royal Woods no era precisamente un vecindario inseguro, casi nunca ha habido casos de secuestro o desapariciones de personas , mucho menos de niños.

Recordaban bien aquel fatídico día, cuando Lynn sr salió de su trabajo , llamó al mecánico , junto con él habían llegado frente a la escuela de Royal Woods donde se encontraba Vanzilla con las ventanas cerradas, por medio de un mensaje de texto, Lori le había avisado que Vanzilla se había descompuesto y que ella y sus hermanos tendrían que caminar hasta casa.

El mecánico logró reparar al vehiculo familiar con éxito, Luego de pagar el costo de la reparación, Lynn sr condujo hasta Vanzilla, en todo el camino a casa no encontró a sus queridas hijas e hijo, cosa que le extrañó, no le dio mucha importancia pensando que tal vez ya habían llegado a casa.

Lynn sr llegó al hogar, estacionó a Vanzilla, y entró, le extrañó aun más que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa.

-¿aún no han llegado?- se preguntó.

Minutos después ve llegar a Rita de su trabajo en el dentista, ella saludo a su marido con un tieno beso en la mejilla

-Hola Lynn ¿ya llegaron nuestros hijos?-

-Ellos aún no llegaron, lo cual es extraño, no los he visto en todo el camino-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Lori me avisó por su teléfono que Vanzilla se descompuso cuando iba a arrancar y que ella junto con los demás vendrían caminando a casa, entonces vine con el mecánico y solucionó todo, se supone que ellos ya estarían aquí-

-Qué extraño, seguro que no es nada, vamos a prepararles el almuerzo, estoy segura de que estarán bastante hambrientos cuando lleguen-

-Esta bien querida-

Pasaron las horas, y los chicos aún no llegaban, ellos se habían enfadado con la tardanza de sus hijos, se prometieron internamente que los reprenderían al llegar por haberse tardado tanto.

El anochecer se había hecho presente, Rita y Lynn sr empezaron a mirar por las ventanas, incluso salieron de la casa para observar si sus hijos venían, pero no había ninguna señal visible de ellos, ambos comenzaron a mirarse con preocupación.

La noche se había hecho presente, pero su gran batallón de hijos no había aparecido, ellos abandonaron su enfado y empezaron a preocuparse y asustarse.

Lynn sr rápidamente tomó el teléfono y llamó al novio de su hija mayor, Bobby preguntando si de casualidad Lori y los demás no se encontraban en su casa, grande fue su temor cuando Bobby le informó que no había recibido ningún mensaje de Lori desde el mediodía, lo cual era extraño ya que Lori siempre le mandaba mensajes de texto.

-Lynn, esto es grave, tenemos que llamar a la policía!- dijo Rita completamente aterrada de lo pudo haberles pasado.

Mientras Rita llamaba a la policía para denunciar una posible desaparición de sus once hijos, sin perder tiempo, Lynn sr llamó a los Mcbride para preguntar si no habían visto a Lincoln o alguna de sus hijas, ellos tampoco lo habían visto, ni siquiera Clyde volvió a comunicarse con su mejor amigo con el walkie talkie, aparato con el cual Lincoln siempre usaba para comunicarse.

Algo andaba mal, Bobby llamó a todas las amigas de Lori, y las amigas de Leni, ninguna de ellas había visto a Lori o a Leni desde la salida de la escuela.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ronnie anne quien había notado el rostro de preocupación de su hermano mayor.

-Nini ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Lincoln?-

-hablé con el en el almuerzo ¿Por qué? ¿pasó algo?-

-No Nini, no pasó nada, no te preocupes-

Ronnie anne levantó una ceja.

-Bobby , sé que me estás mintiendo, qué ocurre-

-….

Ella dio un pisotón al suelo.

-Dilo o te obligaré-

-*Suspiro* está bien, Lincoln, Lori y todas sus hermanas no han vuelto a casa, el señor Loud me llamó desesperado preguntándome si ellos estaban aquí, parece que desaparecieron!-

Ronnie anne abrió los ojos en shock por la noticia, no podía creerlo ¿Lincoln? ¿desaparecido? ¿y sus hermanas también? ¿Cómo era posible?.

-Tú tienes que estar bromeando-

-Nini ¿de veras crees que bromearía con algo así?-

Horas más tarde, La casa Loud fue iluminada con luces rojas y azules en esa noche, La policía había pedido las descripciones ,nombres y fotos de los once hijos desaparecidos, para poder empezar la búsqueda y saber paradero de los once niños Louds desaparecidos.

La noticia no tardó mucho tiempo en pasar en boca de todos, pronto toda Royal Woods se había enterado de la extraña desaparición de los chicos Loud, la policía había emprendido la búsqueda en todos los lugares conocidos de Michigan, incluso buscaron en la morgue pero no habían ningún registro de ellos para alivio de los señores loud, intentaron rastrear el celular del Lori a través del último mensaje que Lynn padre había recibido de ella, aún estando apagado buscarían la ubicación, tampoco sirvió de nada, todos los amigos y conocidos de los loud colaboraron en la búsqueda, desde Lindsey sweetwater, hasta la pequeña Darcy homendollar.

Ronnie anne y Clyde habían dejado sus números de teléfono en la escuela y en las redes sociales para aquellos que hayan visto a Lincoln o alguna de sus hermanas para asi poder comunicarse y ayudar.

Flip había permitido los carteles de "me has visto" en su tienda, Lincoln, Lynn y Leni habían sido sus mejores clientes en comprar flipis, por lo tanto rogaba que ellos aparecieran sanos y salvos, aquel avaro vendedor de la gasolinera tenía nobleza después de todo.

Incluso se habían repartido camisetas con las fotos de Los Loud, el señor quejón se había ofrecido a ponérselas, las noticias de la desaparición de los hijos que conformaban la gran familia pasaron de boca de todos a salir en periódicos locales, de periódicos locales a las noticias.

 _"La policía recorrió todos los posibles lugares hasta los rincones más aislados del Royal Woods, pero no ha habido ninguna señal, ninguna indicio, ninguna pista sobre el paradero de los once hijos desaparecidos del matrimonio Loud, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado ¿Dónde están los hermanos Loud? ¿apareceran pronto? es la gran pregunta que toda Royal Woods se hace, soy Katherine Mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo"_

*Apaga el televisor*

Lynn sr se encontraba deprimido, con el rostro desanimado, ojeroso, señal de haber llorado hace unas horas, rápidamente escucho sollozos provenir del segundo piso, rápidamente subió y se encontró a su mujer de rodillas con el rostro cubierto, frente a la habitación vacía de Las gemelas, el la abrazó desde atrás.

-Rita , por favor….-

-*Sniff* No puedo Lynn, simplemente no puedo, no soportar otro día sin ellos ¿¡donde están mis bebés!?-

Lynn apretó su abrazo, soportando con todas sus fuerzas , tratando de no volver a llorar.

-Rita por favor cálmate ¿cómo crees que me siento yo?-

-Sólo quiero volverlos a ver Lynn-

-Van a volver , yo lo sé-

-¿cómo lo sabes? -

-No lo sé, yo presiento que ellos aparecerán, yo…. Sé que ellos volverán, sé que ellos estarán bien donde quiera que estén-

Ninguno de los dos perdía las esperanzas, sabían que sus hijos tarde o temprano aparecerían, de algún modo, en el fondo, ellos presentían que estaban bien , que estaban en buenas manos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot, la verdad este es un pequeño Spin-off del fanfic The Loud house super secret crisis war Nickelodeon, asi con eso ya les dije todo, ya saben en donde están y como encontrarán Royal Woods para cuando Lincoln y sus hermanas regresen, en realidad sólo pasaron tres días desde que fueron raptados a la otra dimensión, saludos a todos, los de Argentina espero que hayan tenido buen feriado : )**


End file.
